Secrets
by arwenisflawless
Summary: Blaine is the new badboy at McKinley and he and Kurt immediately hit it off. Blaine has a secret, lots of mis - interpretations occur but all is well in the end. Badboy!Blaine but not really badboy!Blaine.
1. Intro

**A/N: You don't really get much of the summary in this chapter but hope you enjoy and please favourite/follow/review if you enjoyed it! **

* * *

**Intro**

Blaine sighed as he jumped off his skateboard and stood on the edge to make it flip up to his hand; he reached for his packet of cigarettes in his back pocket, placed one between his lips and lit it with his old lighter.

The curly haired boy heard a scoff come from his side and he turned toward the sound and raised his eyebrows in an amused expression toward the group of cheerleaders, "smoking will kill you, you know?" A petite girl with short blonde hair asked him - as they all seemed to fold their arms simultaneously.

He shook his head and smiled at her before taking a drag whilst he stepping slowly towards her, reaching the prissy cheerleader he took the cigarette from his lips with two fingers and blew the smoke in her face.

* * *

"Come on, he's an asshole Kurt," Quinn muttered as said boy stared dreamily at Blaine from across the canteen.

"But he's hot," Kurt whined, "and anyway you guys are assholes, doesn't stop me hanging around with you." The blue eyed boy reasoned with raised eyebrows, "except you Britt," he whispered with a wink and laughed as she blushed.

"But we give you popularity Kurt, all Jim Stark over there is gonna give you is a STD and broken heart," Santana quipped, raising one eyebrow straight back at the seemingly smitten boy.

"You guys really are assholes," Kurt muttered with a frown, dropping his plastic cutlery, grabbing his bag and exiting the canteen hall, oblivious to the dark green eyes watching him and soon after the body, clad in a leather jacket that followed him.

Kurt pushed open the door to the boys' bathroom and chucked his back pack on the floor against the wall before entering a stall and just standing there, with his side leaning on the wall to his left and eyes closed. He was just so sick of high school, he had joined cheerleading because he enjoyed it same as Glee why did everything have to be about how popular you are?

Blaine was leaning against the row of lockers opposite the entrance to the boys' bathroom biting his lip and contemplating if he should go in there or leave him in peace, he obviously didn't want to be around anyone...

Why did he care about this kid so much anyway? The dark haired boy squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, he started to walk down the hall but stopped as Kurt emerged from the bathroom.

* * *

Blaine stood staring wide eyed at the boy as of he were a wild animal before relaxing and trying to look remotely cool.

"Hi-ey," Blaine blurted out, a blush immediately appearing across his cheeks and neck.

Kurt smiled slightly and looked down, a seemingly red tint across his cheeks also but Blaine thought it was beautiful.

"Hey..." Kurt tried to sound confident but it came out a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"I'm fine, why?" Kurt questioned with a frown.

"I - I just saw - urm - it," Blaine stuttered as he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck -**is it hot in here? **"You seemed upset when your - uh - friends(?) said something in - in the canteen," Blaine trailed off uncomfortably.

"You know for a supposed 'badboy' you really are very nerdy." Kurt said with a soft smile.

"Just because I wear a leather jacket and smoke - and have an attitude," Kurt stared pointedly at Blaine, "I'm not a badboy okay!" He exclaimed with a smile he couldn't hold back.

"Sure," Kurt said dragging out the 'u' with a roll of his eyes and a smirk.

"And you're just a bit sassy you know _that_ right?" Blaine shot back, folding his arms and raising one eyebrow.

"I do know that, I'm proud of it," Kurt mirrored Blaine's posture with the knowledge that he had 'won' this little thing they had going.

"So when can I take you out?" Blaine abruptly inquired.

"You - what?" Kurt asked, his jaw almost dropping quite over dramatically.

"A date? You don't just exist within the school walls right? Cos that'd be a bit of a bummer." Blaine said with an easy smile, his usual confidence had evidently returned.

"Sure I guess - you - you're - yeah." Kurt finished with crimson cheeks.

"Good, any preferences? Is bowling okay?" Blaine asked, beginning to step closer to the taller boy.

"I'm not very goo-" Kurt started.

"I'll teach you then." Blaine whispered, he saw slight fear in Kurt's eyes that he guessed was from their closeness. So the dark haired boy leaned in closer and gave Kurt a small kiss on the cheek.

"I'll meet you at the bowling alley around 6?" Blaine asked and Kurt just nodded stupidly.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Blaine and Kurt's first date, bit longer chapter this time hope you guys enjoy! (Yeah it's not any longer sorry haha- ha-ha ha..)**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Now, I've asked Derek to pick you up here at 8 okay? Remember this is a privilege because you've been good this week so don't take advantage of it ok Blaine?" The response Julie got was a grunt and sniff.

"Eight, Blaine. Don't break too many hearts," She muttered but the small boy was already out of the car and making his way toward the bowling alley a slight limp in his walk.

The curly haired boy stood at the entrance of the bowling alley his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket as he pulled it tight across his chest, the cold winter nights taking their toll.

Finally Blaine saw Kurt arrive and hop out of his car – a rather expensive looking car might he add. "Hey," the familiar high pitched voice called out from a few metres away.

Blaine smiled widely and greeted Kurt with a tight hug, "you look amazing," the shorter boy almost growled at Kurt causing a blush to appear across the boy's cheeks, contrasting heavily with his bright blue eyes.

"I thought you said you were good!" Kurt exclaimed with a giggle as Blaine's ball rolled into the gutter for the 4th time in a row.

"I usually am," Blaine insisted, taking a sit next to Kurt – who was sipping at his coke - and wrapping an arm around his waist before taking his drink from him when the taller boy went to take his turn.

"I must say I'm enjoying watching you bend over in those jeans," Blaine called out at Kurt over the music, knowing and loving that there would be a blush rising high on the taller boy's cheeks and he put it there.

"You need to stop making me blush, Jesus Christ it's already hot in here," Kurt complained whilst taking off his jacket and throwing it at Blaine who caught it with a laugh and subtly enjoyed the smell of the boy's cologne.

* * *

"Do you want anything?" Kurt asked as he saw Blaine staring longingly at his fries. They'd finished the game – Kurt had won – and the two boys were currently sat in McDonald's.

"No no I'm fine, do you have the time?" Blaine asked with a smile, lifting his eyes to watch Kurt.

"It is," Kurt began as he wiped his hands and reached for his phone, "1940." He finished and returned to eating, "Oh do you need a lift home?" Kurt asked with his mouth full.

"No," Blaine replied rather hastily, "I'm getting picked up at 8."

Kurt nodded in response and continued to eat, Blaine of course stole a few fries.

"So where was your bowling game at today Mr Anderson?" Kurt asked, after giving his left over chips to Blaine insisting that he didn't want anymore.

"Urghk - shut up," The curly haired boy said with a small grin, "just got a bad knee is all."

"I gathered from the limp." Kurt said with a shake of his head, "get into a fight?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"Nah, just hurt it, what about you, Mr. Pro?" Blaine replied as he stared pointedly at Kurt having scoffed down the fries in a heartbeat.

"I wasn't that good," Kurt said with a small laugh, "you were just bad," he quipped with a wink that caused Blaine to lift his fist up in a menacing manner but his face gave away that it was a joke.

"It's ten-to now what me to – uh walk you to your lift?" Kurt asked with a small smile after quickly checking his phone.

"It's fine." Blaine said shortly standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans which made Kurt give him a look of distaste.

"Really it's okay, I want to." Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand.

"But I don't want you to," the curly haired boy muttered with a frown taking his hand back from Kurt which caused latter boy to take a step back with a hurt look on his face.

The two boys stood in silence for a second, Kurt half expecting Blaine to start apologising like what always happened in movies and books but the other boy said nothing as he stared back at Kurt with a blank look.

"See you then," Kurt mumbled and started to make his way to his car.

Sitting in his car with red rimmed eyes and balled up tissues in his hand Kurt watched Blaine from across the car park as he entered a car with a middle aged man behind the wheel, he had a thick beard and looked very well built. The man began to shout at Blaine when he entered the car but seemed to soften up after a minute.

* * *

"I was only like 20 minutes late!" Blaine shouted.

"That's not the point Blaine, the point is-"

"I'm sorry, ok" Blaine's whispered his voice cracking as he dropped his head.

"Did something happen tonight?" Derek asked.

"I'm an idiot that's what happened, just fucking drive." Blaine growled, punching the dashboard an staring at the window.

"Blaine you can't just push everyone away for fuck's sake." Derek muttered, the younger boy tried not to look shocked but he'd never heard the elder of them swear before.

"I like this boy but I don't know how to show it, I just don't want him to know – you know..." Blaine trailed off gesturing between the two of them and Derek shook his head slightly.

"Just don't hurt him, please God just don't hurt him." Is all the older man said.

**A/N: Yes, I named him Derek, yes you should be picturing Tyler Hoechlin, no I will not tell you his relation to Blaine **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine came into the school the next day with a lovely black eye and sour look on his face.

"What happen-" Kurt began but was quickly cut off with a grunt of, "nothing."

"Well it has to be something!" The brown haired boy exclaimed causing all the hallway to turn toward the pair. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and half dragged him away to the boys' bathroom and locking the door after checking no one was in the stalls.

"Look, stop trying to interfere with my life Kurt you're gonna get hurt if you're not careful." Blaine muttered, never looking Kurt in the eye and leaning on his good leg.

"Are you threatening me, really? You are such an ass! Except you're not, I know you're not really which is even more fucking annoying!" Kurt shouted in Blaine's face.

"Kurt we've known each other for a day what do you _think _you know?" Blaine growled, his tone of voice scared Kurt and made him take a step back.

"Well – we haven't known each other but I see you walking around at lunch and – and between classes, during classes... You're not a bad guy, you don't bully people and you get good grades like really good grades but you're always alone with this sad puppy dog look on your face that you think you hide so well with this asshole facade but you don't! You're nice to me, nicer than anyone at this school has ever been to me so just tell me what's happening with you." The blue eyed boy finished his speech with his back against the wall opposite to Blaine who still hadn't looked him in the eye.

"It's nothi-" Blaine started lamely.

"Is your dad hitting you?" Kurt asked abruptly with a small frown.

"What? No! – No.. No." Blaine uttered with wide eyes and his head shaking constantly back and forth

"Blaine, it's okay you can tell me." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand, "Hey no, no you have the wrong idea really Kurt no it's not that."

The taller boy bit his lip and dropped Blaine's hand along with his head, "well now I feel stupid." Kurt muttered he promptly wiped his eyes and exited the bathroom leaving Blaine stood there with a wince and pounding heart, he was gonna have to tell Kurt the truth.

"Shit," he whispered as a freshman walked in and gave him a strange look to which he growled slightly and left the bathroom.

"I made a fool of myself now he's never gonna want to see me again." Kurt groaned at lunch, back at the cheerleaders table.

"I think it's for the better Kurt, you don't need him." Quinn said, turning up her nose which made Kurt want to punch her.

"You don't understand," he mumbled dropping his head into his folding arms on the canteen table.

"Are you implying none of us have ever had boy troubles Kurt?" Quinn asked and all the girls at the table turned to him, Santana scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I've never been kissed for god's sake Quinn, I'm saying you don't understand that I don't have anyone else. I don't have the whole football team lusting after to me because last time I checked I was gay and living in _Ohio_ of all places," the boy narrowed his eyes at her and challenged the girl to reply.

"Doesn't mean you have to go after the first out guy you see," she said quietly.

"Oh piss off 'Miss Righteous' – anyway I'm not. He is genuinely nice and you know, extremely hot." Kurt muttered with a smirk and Santana subtly nodded her head in approval making Kurt laugh and shake his.

"Oi!" Blaine shouted from down the hallway, it was 1600 and everyone had gone home but he knew Kurt stayed after school every day to practice his cheerleading moves. Just an observation he made, totally not stalking and he didn't sit outside for an hour just waiting for the boy, no way.

Kurt jumped and held his chest when he saw it was Blaine, "ass," he muttered.

"Sorry but I want to show you something," Blaine said when he had reached Kurt at his locker.

"What?" The brown haired boy asked suspiciously as he shut his locker and turned to the shorter boy.

"Just uh – follow me," Blaine mumbled taking Kurt's hand and leading him outside.

"Where are we going?"

"To my urm – to my house, where's your car parked?" Blaine asked after grabbing his skateboard that was leaning against the wall outside school.

"Turn left here..." Blaine mumbled pointing at the turn. Kurt shifted in his seat as he realised they were heading toward the more ... rough area of town.

"Here," Blaine whispered and as soon as the car stopped he was out of the car, rushing to open Kurt's door and take his bag for him.

"Blaine this is-"

"I know," said boy uttered looking up at Kurt from behind his eyelashes desperately wishing he would say what's on his mind.

In front of the two boys was a big building that had a sign on the grass reading: 'St Joseph's Care Home for Children Aged 7-18'. It was a homely looking building with flowers and well kept grass in front nothing like Kurt ever imagined a care home would look like.

"Say something," Blaine demanded with a frown.

"Like what," Kurt muttered quietly still staring at the home.

"I don't know,"

"I don't care you know," Kurt whispered, turning to Blaine.

"Really?" The smaller of the two said with so much hope Kurt's heart split in two, he just shook his head slightly and Blaine's face broke into a huge smile.

"You can come in if you want and – and meet my sister," Blaine said excitedly already beginning to walk toward the building.

"Blaine, no visitors!" Kurt heard someone shout from another room as he entered the home, "cool," Blaine shouted back before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Wait here," Blaine mumbled before entering a room and closing the door behind him leaving Kurt out in the hallway, he saw a boy approaching him and his heart began to beat faster.

"Who the hell are you?" The tough boy wearing a dirty tank top asked and crowded him against a wall.

"I – I'm here with Blaine..." The smaller boy uttered quietly pointing to the door said boy had just gone through.

"Oh, that fag?" He replied and rolled his eyes causing Kurt to frown and drop his head.

"Jacob!" A man Kurt recognised, the guy that picked Blaine up.

The boy, Jacob, grunted and pushed Kurt against the wall before walking away.

"Are you okay?" The middle aged man asked Kurt raising his eyebrows and placing his hands on Kurt's forearms, latter boy just nodded quickly.

"Sorry, I'm with Blaine..." Kurt repeated himself and the older man rolled his eyes and started banging on the door.

"Blaine! Don't bring visitors when you know you're not allowed and then leave them by themselves!"

"Hold on a minute," called Blaine from inside, emerging shortly after with different clothes and a hint of a smell of cologne coming from him.

"No visitors," Derek said shortly, gesturing to Kurt who stood awkwardly to the side.

"This is Kurt," Blaine said instead and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist which caused the boy to blush and look down.

Derek sighed and shook his head, "if you want I can give you permission to go out, but only until 6," the older man said with a small smile.

"No I want to stay here; I want him to meet Jane." Blaine said with a frown.

"Blaine we can't allow visitors you know that," Derek sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well I've never had anyone to be a visitor," the young boy spat, "I just want to be a normal teenager, normal teenagers have friends over at their houses right?"

"It's the rules Blaine." In response Blaine pulled Kurt into his room and slammed the door with frown.

Kurt bit his lip, "I should go, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's not fair!" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt looked down for a second before taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him closed mouthed and quickly but it was still his first kiss.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked with a smile he couldn't keep of his face.

Kurt shrugged, "for showing me this I mean I don't care it's not that much of a big deal but – but I guess it was to you and I like that you trust me enough to show me."

Blaine nodded slightly with a smile, "I'll walk you to your car."

The curly haired boy didn't miss the knowing look on Derek's face as he entered the home again, "that the boy?" He asked whilst stirring the food in the pot.

"Yeah," Blaine said with a smile on his face he couldn't get rid of even if he tried.

Derek began to reply but a small girl with long brown hair and missing front teeth came running in, "Blaine!" She shouted and made grabby hands at him so the boy picked her up onto his lap.

"How was your day princess?" He asked as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Good! But guess what? Derek said we could go to the park today and I could even get ice cream!" She said with the same bright smile as Blaine.

"Oh really?"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
